The invention relates to calcium phosphate implants and delivery vehicles for biologically active agents.
In the drug delivery arena, calcium phosphate ceramics have received considerable attention as potential delivery vehicles because of their biocompatibility and their affinity for protein reagents (see, e.g., Ijntema et al, Int. J. Pharm. 112:215 (1994); Itokazu et al., J. Orth. Res. 10:440 (1992); Shinto et al., J. Bone Joint Surg. 74-B:600 (1992); and Uchida et al., J. Orth. Res. 10:440 (1992)). Most of these materials have been in the form of prefabricated, sintered hydroxyapatite in either granule or block forms. These preparations have several drawbacks, including a limited ability to conform to skeletal defects, particularly in the case of blocks; inadequate structural integrity of granules (which do not bond together); and difficulty in modeling the implant to the shape of missing skeletal tissue with both blocks and granules. The block form of hydroxyapatite provides structural support, but among other complications, must be held in place by mechanical means, which greatly limits its use and its cosmetic results. Also, it is very difficult to saw a hydroxyapatite block into a shape that fits the patient's individual defect. In general, all of these products are ceramics, produced by high temperature sintering, and are not individually crystalline, but rather have their crystal boundaries fused together. Most ceramic-type materials are in general functionally biologically non-absorbable (having an absorption rate generally not exceeding on the order of 1% per year).
Another type of calcium phosphate composition includes an amorphous, apatitic calcium phosphate as a reactant, a promoter, and an aqueous liquid to form a hardening paste. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,650,176; 5,676,976; 5,683,461; 6,027,742; and 6,117,456 to Lee et al. This system provides a bioactive ceramic material that is biocompatible, bioresorbable and workable for long periods of time at room temperature. The bioactive ceramic material may be formed at low temperatures, is readily formable and/or injectable, and yet can harden to high strength upon further reaction. The bioactive ceramic material contains poorly crystalline apatitic calcium phosphate solids with calcium-to-phosphate (Ca/P) ratios comparable to naturally occurring bone minerals and having stiffness and fracture roughness similar to natural bone. The bioactive ceramic composite material is strongly bioresorbable and its biosorbability and reactivity can be adjusted to meet the demands of the particular therapy and/or implant site.
The long term storage of calcium phosphate paste is complicated by its hardening over time. Delayed-setting formulations of calcium phosphate pastes are needed to simplify their use and reduce the amount of manipulation required of a physician prior to implantation.